Play's The Thing
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Noah and Emma are celebrating their 2nd Wedding Anniversary by going to see "The Lion King" in Atlanta's Fox Theatre. What'll happen? Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.


Play's the thing

 **Summary: In this story, Noah and Emma Helton are going to the theater to see a Broadway Musical for their anniversary. But what Musical are they going to see, and where is it at? You have to find that out, as what'll lead up to them making love during the show…you have to find that out also.**

 **Disclaimer: This is Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. This is Co-Written by me and Hellflores.**

 **THIS IS A GENIUS PRODUCTION! ENJOY!**

It was March 2nd 2019 it was three and a half years after they started dating, and it was two years after they got married and they decided to celebrate their anniversary by going to Atlanta, Georgia for a vacation…as they also decided to go to the Fabulous Fox Theatre as the Lion King show was in town the week that Noah and Emma were in town and they decided to go see the show to celebrate their 2nd wedding anniversary, as Noah was sporting a super classy Tuxedo which could make James Bond look like a bum as Emma sported a sexy Long Sleeve Open V Back Black Lace Maxi Dress with Thigh High Slit with black heels as well.

"This is going to be so amazing!" Emma said to Noah.

"Yeah, I saw the Disney film of the Lion King when I was a kid. Now, I get to watch the live one with my beautiful wife." Noah said to Emma who laughed while she also blushed as they took their seats, then a few minutes later…the lights dimmed down and the show began with Rafiki performing "Circle of Life" to start it off.

"Wow." They said as they were enamored with the show right from the start, then an hour later it was intermission.

"It's so sad, yet still so amazing!" Emma said to Noah.

"I know, they get the acting to be so amazing!" Noah said back as Emma soon then smiled at Noah, and then started to hold him close.

"Hehe, feeling affectionate?" Noah asked Emma.

"Maybe…" Emma answered Noah before she soon kissed Noah on the lips.

"Emma, you may want to be careful." Noah told her.

"Why?" Emma asked him.

"Because, you don't want anyone to find out that you are wearing a diaper to a musical." Noah said to Emma making her chuckle.

"Shut up, so are you." Emma said back.

"True." Noah responded back before they got up and left their seats during intermission.

"Where can we makeout?" Emma asked Noah.

"How about the Landmarks Lounge." Noah replied back.

"Okies." Emma said as they got into the Landmarks Lounge as nobody was in there but them as they began making out.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned as they were making out with passion as Noah started to rub her back down to her diapered ass that was covered by her dress.

"Hehehe, feeling pretty handy huh?" Emma asked Noah.

"Maybe…but you started kissing me affectionately." Noah said back.

"True, but that song "Can you feel the love tonight" got me horny and got me thinking of you." Emma said to Noah making him blush as she pulled out her iPhone 8.

"Sex tape?" Noah asked Emma.

"Yep." Emma answered with a nod.

"Okay, let me lock the doors and shut the security cameras off." Noah said he did so.

"Done." Noah said to Emma.

"Ready?" Emma asked Noah.

"Yeah." Noah answered right back as Emma pressed record on her phone and the recording began.

"Hello everyone, it's me, Emma Helton, with my sweet, hot, smart, funny and sexy diapey husband, Noah Helton." Emma said introducing herself and Noah to the camera.

"Hey everyone." Noah said as he waved at the camera.

"If you like to know, we're at The Fabulous Fox Theatre, seeing the amazing show, The Lion King, and after hearing a very beautiful song... I'm feeling weally horny for my hubby's diapey baba." Emma said to the camera.

"Hehehe, come here." Noah said as he and Emma started to makeout once more.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned during their makeout session, and they kept it up until Noah strips Emma of her dress except for her black lacy bra, her black fishnet stockings, her black heels, and her diaper as Emma starts to strip off Noah's clothes by taking off his shoes, unbuckling his belt, and then unzipping his pants leaving him only in his Jacket, Dress Shirt, Tie, Black Socks, and his diaper.

"How do I look?" Noah asked Emma.

"Weally Hawt! Like a Gweek God!" Emma said to Noah.

"Already starting the baby talk... how cute and hawt!" Noah said before the two resumed their tongue kissing while Noah groped Emma's diapered ass before he gave it a smack.

"Mmm!" Emma moaned softly as she stopped the tongue kissing.

"Smack my diapey ass again while we keep kissing." Emma said to Noah.

"Okies!" Noah said as he kept smacking her diapered butt, turning Emma on even more.

"Ohhh! Mmmm!" Emma moaned out softly as she was turned on.

"Baby Emma wuvs smackys from Noah!" Emma said before she started to tease Noah by kissing his neck like a sexy female Vampire while her soft hands rubbed his baba against his diaper.

"Ohhh! Shit!" Noah shouted as he also moaned and groaned, enjoying Emma's pleasure on his neck and baba while he kept groping and smacking her ass.

"Keep going, I wuv this a lot!" Noah said to Emma as she kept kissing his neck, and stroking his hard baba until she stopped kissing his neck and began licking her lips.

"I bet my Hubby's hawd and hawt baba taste good." Emma said before she began to suck on it.

"MMMMMMM…!" Emma moaned softly as she was sucking on it like a pro making Noah blush like crazy.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Noah moaned so loud that it was almost heard through the doors as she stopped sucking but kept on stroking him.

"Noah, not so loud…" Emma said to Noah.

"H-How?!" Noah asked Emma.

"You sucking on my baba is making me moan louder... I couldn't help it." Noah explained to Emma.

"Well, can you keep it down…for me?" Emma asked Noah.

"I'll try." Noah answered as she resumed with her sucking while he moaned softly and rubbed Emma's hair.

"Mmmm!" Emma moaned and muffled softly as she pleasured him even more by rubbing his funbags as Noah was blushing like hell.

"OHHHH! God!" Noah moaned trying to keep it down.

"This feels so fucking good!" Noah said to Emma.

"Mmmm! Baby wuvs Noah's baba... does Noah wuv it when Emma suck his hawd, Hawt, baba?" Emma asked Noah.

"So very much... Baby Noah wants more!" Noah soon pushes Emma's head deeper as she started to deepthroat and deepdrool his baba while he guided her pace.

"Ohhhh! Fucking yes! Noah wuvs Emma's Hawt mouth!" Noah said to Emma.

"Mmmm!" Emma moaned in pleasure while smiling a bit as she increased her pace slowly.

"Mmmmmm!" Emma moaned and muffled as she was smiling.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" Noah shouted out as he also clenched Emma's head softly as he started to fuck her mouth hard.

"Ohhhhhh!" Noah moaned out with pure ecstasy as he kept fucking Emma's head until it was time.

"Emma, I'm getting closer! I'm Cumsies soon!" Noah said to Emma.

"Mmm!" Emma muffled and moaned as she stopped sucking on Noah's baba as Noah started to stroke his hard baba.

"Do it! Cumsies all over my face!" Emma shouted as she opened her mouth before she stuck her tongue out.

"Okies! Here it comes!" Noah said before started to grunt and moan loudly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Noah grunted, moaned, and groaned loudly as he Cumsies all over Emma's Hawt mouth and face.

"Mmmm!" Noah moaned softly as he finished his climax.

"Mmmmmm...! Yummy Cumsies!" Emma swallowed, muffled, moaned, and said as she liked it.

"Thankies." Noah said to Emma.

"Now...let's get to the hawd fuckys." Emma said to Noah.

"Wait a minute." Noah said as Emma looked concerned.

"Only Good babies who are patient gets hawd fuckys." Noah said to Emma.

"Okies but what's next?" Emma replied, and asked Noah.

"Let me lick your hawt diapey pussy then I'll give you hawd fuckys..." Noah said to Emma with a seductive tone.

"Okies, sorry for being impatient." Emma said to Noah.

"It's okay sweetie." Noah said as they kissed before he got down to his knees and began licking her wet area.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes! Hawder! Lick baby's pussy Hawder!" Emma soon removes her bra and started to grope and suck her babies rough.

"Mmmmm!" Emma moaned in pleasure.

"Okies, Baby." Noah said as he increased his licking as he started to finger Emma's ass softly.

"Mmmmm! So tight!" Noah muffled and said as he liked it.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" Emma passionate screamed as those screams could be almost heard from the show as Noah stopped.

"Emma, not so loud honey." Noah said to Emma who was blushing like an anime chick.

"Sorry." Emma apologized.

"Just try to keep it down a bit?" Noah asked Emma.

"Okies." Emma answered him as he resumed as he went harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! You know... I asked you to keep it down and now you're asking me to keep it down." Emma said to Noah.

"Ironic Huh?" Noah responded back as he kept licking and fingering Emma harder than before.

"Ohhh! YES! YES! YES! GONNA CUMSIES!" Emma shouted as Noah kept doing his thing until it was time.

"OH! OHH! OHHHHH!" Emma moaned and groaned as she came all over Noah's face and mouth.

"Yummy…okies, now you have earned hawd fuckys." Noah said to Emma.

"Yay!" Emma cheered as Noah licked his face and swallowed all of her Cumsies.

"Where do you like it?" Noah asked Emma.

"My ass! Fuck my diapey ass hawd until you Cumsies inside of me. Then do it again in my pussy!" Emma answered Noah as she held his head close to hers.

"Don't. Hold. Back. At all..." Emma said seductively to Noah before she began to whisper.

"Show Emma how much Noah wuvs her so much!" Emma whispered to Noah's ear.

"You got it babe." Noah said as he placed his hard ruler inside of her ass and began to pound her really hard.

"Ohhhh! Noah! Mmmm!" Emma groped her breasts more as Noah pounded his wife's tight diapered ass hard.

"Oh Emma! You're so fucking tight!" Noah said while increasing his pounding a bit as Emma bit her lip hard.

"Thankies, Ohhhh! Hawder! Mmmm!" Emma soon slowly rubbed her area as Noah kept pounding her ass.

"It didn't matter if I were fucking you in a Limo, in bed, or in the Fox Theatre, I will always wuv you!" Noah said to Emma.

"Me too, Noah! I'll always wuv you too!" Emma said as they shared a quick kiss as Noah continued to keep pounding Emma's ass until it was almost time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Noah shouted as he did so inside of her butt.

"Wow, that was so hawt." Emma said to Noah.

"Thankies, time for the grand finale." Noah said to Emma.

"Yay!" Emma cheered as she leaned on a wall as Noah held her close, their faces near each other.

"Do it! Pound my diapey area hawd and good!" Emma said to Noah.

"I will!" Noah said as he began to pound Emma's area hard and kept going not holding anything back.

"Ohh! So wet and tight! I wuv it so much!" Noah said as he started to kiss and lick Emma's neck making her moan even more.

"Ahhhh! Yes! Hawder! Do it Hawder!" Emma shouted at Noah while moaning.

"You got it!" Noah said back as he kept at it.

"Keep fucking me! I wanna have my babies with you!" Emma said to Noah as he stopped for a second.

"Really?" Noah asked her.

"Yes." Emma answered him.

"Okies." Noah said as he kept pounding harder and harder.

"OH EMMA!" Noah shouted out to Emma.

"OH NOAH!" Emma shouted back as they started to French Kiss once more as Noah kept pounding his wife's area while the viewers overheard a somewhat odd pounding but ignored it as Noah kept pounding until it was time.

"Oh, dear god! Emma, Baby, I'm Cumsies! It's almost time!" Noah shouted to Emma.

"Me too!" Emma said as she pulled Noah close.

"Fuck me hawder! Fuck me as hawd as you fucking can! I want this to be hawt!" Emma said to Noah.

"You want it hawd! I'll give you hawd!" Noah said as he kept fucking Emma nonstop While they tongue kissed each other hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they climaxed at the same time as they collapsed on the couch, panting to catch their breath, and they smiled at each other with such sexual bliss on their faces.

"I wuv you so much." Emma and Noah said to each other as they kissed once again.

"That ends our movie, bye." Emma said as she waved at the camera and turned it off before they cleaned up, and got redressed before they went back to their seats to see the rest of Act 2 of "The Lion King" and they left the theatre and went back to the hotel.

"How was the show?" Noah asked Emma.

"It was amazing!" Emma answered Noah.

"What did you think of the sex tape idea?" Emma asked Noah.

"It was an awesome idea." Noah answered Emma.

"How was the sex?" Noah asked Emma.

"Absolutely incredible and sexy! I wuv every single moment, Noah." Emma answered him as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah... and it looks like we're going to be parents." Noah said to Emma as they got into their Pajama Shirts, and their diapers.

"Yep." Emma said to Noah.

"Wanna keep wearing these Diapers for a while longer?" Noah asked her.

"How come?" Emma responded with a question of her own.

"Because I like them." Noah answered as Emma started to giggle.

"Well?" Noah asked her.

"Yeah... maybe we should wear these for good." Emma answered Noah.

"You mean forever?" Noah asked Emma as she nodded.

"Hmm... sounds tempting." Noah said to her.

"Noah?" Emma asked Noah with a glare in her face.

"Oh, okay! Maybe we should wear them forever." Noah said answering Emma's question.

"Good." Emma said as they shared another kiss on the lips.

"Well, Nighty night, Emma." Noah said to Emma.

"Nighty night, Noah. I wuv you." Emma said back as Noah turned the lights off as Emma rest her head on Noah's chest like a pillow.

"I wuv you too." Noah said as they fell asleep comfortably.

 **The end**

 **AWWWWW! Was it Hot? Next Story in this series is Courtney and Gwen as they are celebrating their 5** **th** **Anniversary as a married couple as they have gone to San Francisco, California.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
